farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Problem Solver
'Problem Solver '''is the penultimate mission in ''Far Cry New Dawn. Objectives *Reach the New Eden compound *Reach the New Eden chapel *Kill Mickey *Kill Lou Plot After The Security Captain found out that Ethan Seed had betrayed New Eden to Mickey and Lou, they began to make their way to the New Eden compound to confront the Twins and end them once and for all. When the Captain reaches New Eden, they find the entire compound completely in ruins, with dozens of New Edeners and Highwaymen killed, and the entire community set ablaze. As they make their way to the chapel, the Captain finds a few New Edeners barely alive, and if they revive them, they tell them that the Twins are at chapel and they have to stop them. Once the Captain reaches the chapel, they find another New Edener barely alive. The Captain rushes to to their help, who tells them of Ethan's betrayal. The Captain then turns around to confront Mickey and Lou, where they engage in one final fight. After a long and grueling battle, the Captain manages to mortally wound both the Twins. As the twins bled out on the ground, Mickey revealed she regretted breaking her promise to their mother that they not end up like their father. Lou tells her they had a lot of fun though, which resulted in the sisters laughing about their anarchic lives. Lou passed away soon afterwards. When Mickey realized her sister died, she yelled at Lou to not die and that as the eldest sister, as she was supposed to die first. Mickey tearfully apologizes to Lou for not being able to take care of her. Mickey tells the Captain that they reminded her of her mom, and that her mom also had hopes and dreams and wanted to make the world better. She regretted that she got carried away with the marauder life and didn't listen to her mother. Now resigned to her fate, Mickey tells the Captain to "do what you gotta do". Despite being at the mercy of the Captain and lying next to her dead sister, Mickey shows no fear of dying. Finally, Mickey tells the Captain that Ethan went to Joseph's Sanctuary and can catch up to him if they hurry. She is surprised that she is still alive and tells the Captain that they can'' "do something about it". ''She also offers to leave Hope County forever if the Captain spares her. *If the Captain spares Mickey, they can find a note written by her in the ruins of New Eden. She tells the Captain that she went back east to look for her mom. Mickey leaves behind her Highwaymen helmet, but it cannot be picked up or worn. *If the Captain kills Mickey, she dies along with Lou in order to take revenge for the twins' atrocities, thus severely weakening (but not completely eliminating) their reign of terror. After the Captain determines Mickey's fate, they made their way to Joseph's Sancturary to confront Ethan. Deaths *Lou - Killed by The Security Captain *Mickey ''(player determined) ''- Can be killed by The Security Captain Characters That Appear During The Mission *The Security Captain *Mickey *Lou Category:Far Cry New Dawn Category:Far Cry New Dawn Missions